


Evening Out

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:42:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24554080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: When Norh's king invites him out for an evening, Kaze cautiously accepts.
Relationships: Marx | Xander/Suzukaze | Kaze
Kudos: 16
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Evening Out

**Author's Note:**

> For 31 Days, June 1/Evening of Luxury

Kaze had not immediately accepted Xander's invitation not out of disinterest, but instead out of concern. Their camaraderie on the battlefield had been one thing-- An evening in Windmire now that there was peace... That was something else. 

Still, Kaze did accept, after a bit of nudging from Corrin. 

He accepted cautiously, for nothing His Majesty did was beyond the wagging tongues of hungry nobles. An evening in Windmire with the _second_ son of a Hoshidan clan-leader... 

There would be everything to gossip about, and as he dressed, Kaze wondered if his hesitance was because he cared too much for Xander. But, surely, Nohr's king knew the weight of what he was doing.

Knowing he would be unable to stay in shadow and unremarked upon, Kaze chose one of the more Nohr-styled outfits he'd recently acquired. Corrin had provided him with ample pocket-money and a reasonable allowance. While he was not sure he'd ever entirely be comfortable with how finely tailored the current style was, Kaze had at least found clothing he could still move in. 

He wouldn't be there to protect Xander, though. He would, of course, if the situation arose, but it would not be his intended role for the evening. 

His pants were dark, boots dark, button-down shirt dark, and scarf, a deep purple... 

Hopefully, his choices would be acceptable. He still had daggers tucked away where he could reach them. 

Xander was waiting for him near the front hall of the castle, dressed similarly, but with a cream-coloured shirt and dark vest-- Free of armor, Kaze noted. It was an odd sight; even at court, Xander dressed as if ready for combat. Though considering how some of the earliest day of his reign had played out, it was not a poor choice. 

This was the Xander that Kaze remembered from evening training in their little camp, however. He certainly seemed no less royal or... beyond him, in some way. 

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting," Kaze said quickly, but Xander simply shook his head. 

"I only just arrived, but our carriage is waiting. We shouldn't linger." 

Of course... 

It seemed like, for a moment, that Xander was going to offer a hand or arm. But instead he simply gestured for Kaze to follow him-- No, to walk alongside him. 

"I haven't been to this restaurant in some time," Xander said, the barest hint of a smile on his face as they walked. "I was told they're attempting to serve Hoshidan-inspired fare now, as well, but it might be questionable. You'll have to let me know, if you decide to try it." 

"You aren't intending to?" Kaze questioned. 

"I am not, though the head chef may already have something different in mind and I'll not insult her if she's prepared a different menu for us," Xander explained. 

Kaze nodded. That seemed fair. Either way, he'd likely be experiencing the unfamiliar. Not that any of this was familiar. Dinner, a show... It was beyond him. 

A carriage was, indeed, waiting for them and no sooner had they settled inside than it started off towards their first destination. It was well-manned; Kaze recognized all of the guards riding along and thought them all quite trustworthy. 

"Ah--" Xander shifted and pulled something from his pocket, holding it out to Kaze. 

"A token," he said softly. The carriage's single witchlight did not fully illuminate the interior, but Kaze was sure there was a bit of a blush on Xander's face. 

Kaze accepted it silently, looking over the small, thin metal case. A darkened silver, it had an etched design of a dragon on it... the space inside was small but enough to carry a couple packets of whatever might be needed. 

It was exquisite and well-thought-- Kaze nearly winced. 

"I did not think to bring you any similar gift," he said quietly. 

"Your companionship is more than enough," Xander countered, almost too quickly. 

"Then I thank you, it's well-made, functional, and elegant." 

It seemed almost a shame to slip it into his own pocket, though he could feel its warmth even after he had. How long had Xander been keeping it? It was too well-thought of a gift to have been a last-moment whim. 

There was a long silence, then, thankfully punctuated by their arrival at the restaurant. 

For the next bit, there was a blur of waitstaff and chefs, and finally quiet in a secluded private room with just the two of them and a bottle of wine. Kaze almost didn't want to reach for his glass. If he took so much as a sip, they might be disturbed by someone wanting to refill it. 

"This is difficult for you." Xander said, frowning. It was not a question. 

"I'm not used to being so... visible," Kaze admitted. "It is a challenge." 

"That was probably the worst of it," Xander replied. He reached for his glass and then paused with it in his hand. 

"To a quieter evening?" he offered as he raised it. 

Quickly, Kaze did the same. "To a quieter evening," he echoed. 

Kaze rarely drank any alcohol, but the wine was not unpleasant. He would not drink it quickly... 

And Xander was correct. Once food began arriving, they were left in relative peace. 

After a parade of appetizers, including an attempt at some sort of Hoshidan salad, they were both given steaks trimmed in an array of vegetables. Some, Kaze knew were not native to Nohr. They were all overdone, and he might've liked his steak a bit less pink, but compared to the bloody slab that Xander seemed to be enjoying, it seemed fine. 

It tasted delicious. Even the overdone vegetables, in context, were delicious. They were seasoned spectacularly, though the spices didn't overwhelm the natural flavor. 

Even if it was not his preference, it was not bad, Kaze realized as he ate. 

Mostly, he ate. There was not much room for conversation and when there was, it had been trivial bits about the restaurant, about the decor-- 

"Is it okay?" Xander asked, midway. 

"Yes, ah--" Kaze bit his lip before smiling. "It's good. I didn't think so, at first, because it's not how I would have prepared any of it." 

"But you've changed your mind?" 

"I'm unsure what spices have been used, but they've been used expertly. This is a different way than I would have expected any of this to be seasoned..." 

He continued on with all of his thoughts, happy to see Xander begin to smile again. Xander offered his own opinion in return, and then they continued talking about food until the last crumbs of dessert had been devoured. 

Kaze had missed this. This openness. But so much had been going on and Xander had been so busy. He'd not been ignored, and he'd not ignored Xander. 

Not that he'd thought... 

Maybe, perhaps, it had stung just a bit that they hadn't had much time to talk. Then it had been pushed away to a place where it made sense that the King of Nohr would not just be chatting with his sibling's retainer... Then there were the social aspects, and... 

There was this wonderful night. 

"I'd missed talking to you," Xander said once they were back in the carriage. "Sparring, as well, though I've had so little time..." 

There was that blush again. 

"I've missed all of that as well," Kaze replied softly. This was obviously a point of frustration for Xander. "But I've seen how hard you've been working for Nohr. Our friendship is strong enough to survive this transition." 

He couldn't quite describe the look that passed across Xander's face and he wasn't sure he wanted to. It was very-nearly pained, but quickly settled to Xander's usual neutral expression. 

"Have I misspoke, milord?" 

"You have not, Kaze. I simply... recalled more carefree days, if that is what I could call the middle of a war. But you are correct that Nohr has taken all of my time. I have concerns far larger than myself that... are perhaps a frustration but also my duty and one I will not turn from," Xander said. He looked oddly tired... 

Kaze didn't know what to say. He could not entirely offer himself, after all. But he would ask Corrin if perhaps there might be a way... 

The theatre was nothing as grand as Cyrkensia's opera house, but the box they were shown to was quiet enough and away from curious eyes. It was not the decorated, larger royal box, Kaze noted as they sat. This was far more private. Had Xander said something that he hadn't noticed as they were being shown in? He'd fallen to his usual habit of looking at every shadow, every angle, every door... 

They did not have individual seats, but instead a long sofa that could fit at least four. In the center were a pair of printed programs. 

"There's an explanation of the story," Xander said as they sat. "It might be best if you read it over quickly before the show begins, but if you have any questions, I can answer them. It's been a few years, but I have seen this production before. I'm fairly sure I understand all of it." 

Kaze smiled. Surely, it would not be anything like the theatre shows of Hoshido, which often were purposely vague. He couldn't think of a single one he could easily explain to Xander. Perhaps it would be interesting to try, anyway. 

They both reached for the programs at the same time, their hands brushing together. This time, Kaze blushed. Xander was always so warm, despite appearing like he should be cold. 

"There's... a lot going on here," Kaze said softly as he tried to read over the paragraphs of description. 

"Sit closer, I'll just explain as--" 

Witchlights near the stage extinguished at once and the theatre plunged into darkness. Without thinking, Kaze was at Xander's side, a dagger in his hand as the stage-lights came up. 

"Oh..." 

"It's okay," Xander said softly, reaching to nudge Kaze to put the dagger away. "I should have warned you." 

Quickly, Kaze tucked the dagger back into his boot. He was now nearly pressed against Xander, but he saw no reason to move. He'd dropped his program but Xander hadn't. Already, he'd be asking questions. It seemed like a good idea to stay where he was, close enough to feel Xander's warmth and let him whisper back simple explanations for what was happening on stage. Most of it was clearer than what he'd expected. Some of it... 

Xander's voice echoed through him, nearly distracting him from the show. 

When the last curtain-call had ended and the witchlights flared back to life, Kaze was almost disappointed. There was a long moment of quiet between them, but Kaze couldn't help but suspect that Xander felt the same way. Their legs were touching, gently. Their shoulders had long since been pressed close. 

"We should head back," Xander finally said. 

Kaze looked into Xander's blood-red eyes for just a moment longer before nodding. "Of course."

As he climbed into the carriage, instead of taking the seat across from Xander, as he had before, Kaze purposely sat himself beside Xander. 

Xander opened his mouth to say something, but his voice apparently betrayed him. 

"I enjoyed the evening," Kaze said softly. Hopefully that would be enough. If he was wrong... 

"As did I," Xander replied. "It is a shame to see it end." 

But the carriage was moving. It would end, shortly. 

"It--" 

"It doesn't need to," Xander said, his voice nearly a whisper. 

Kaze nodded. For some reason, he hadn't quite realized that Xander was just as awkward at this as he was. But given what he'd learned of Xander's childhood, his status, what he'd endured... 

"Good." 

Kaze was not sure which one of them actually kissed the other first. He simply knew it happened and somehow, it was better than he thought it could be. Xander's tongue found his as Xander's hands pulled him closer. 

He did not let go of Xander's shirt until the carriage stopped and suddenly he had to find his breath and also shift his scarf to trail low. A moment and he'd be fine, but... 

"Shall we continue our conversation?" Xander questioned as the carriage door was opened. He looked far less flustered than Kaze felt, but there was still a blush to him. 

Kaze knew he should refuse. There was too much at stake. But they'd already been out, they'd already been seen. Surely, there was already gossip far more scandalous than a few kisses in a carriage. 

"I'd enjoy that," Kaze replied. He was probably the same shade of red that Xander was. At least in the darkness, it wasn't as obvious. 

Xander reached for his hand. 

And Kaze accepted.


End file.
